harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xana (Aya's World)
Xana are creatures native to Asturias, Spain and are a female only species. Often found wherever pure bodies of water flow, combing their long curly hair with a comb made of sun or moonbeams while using the water as their mirror in the woods. They may also live in caves, safeguarding her collection of ill-gained treasures. They are cousins to the siren and are well known for their singing and giving/taking nature. Description These beings have two distinct appearances; some have curly blonde hair, fair skin with hazel eyes, are of average height, slender build, and are very beautiful. Others have curly brunette hair, dark skin with amber eyes, average height, slender build, and are very beautiful. However, there have been sightings of mixed appearances. Both are known to be gentle and tend to offer Amortentia or Cupiditas with their blood in it along with rewards of gold or silver to those who helped enchanted xana be released from spells and curses cast on them by wizards and witches. They have been known to bite and attack humans and steal their treasure. It is best to simply stay away from them. Xana are known to kidnap a human baby, replacing it with their own offspring (called Xanino), as well as steal/find silver and gold items to hide in their dens. It is said they are able to enter a human home through a keyhole to swap children or loot homes. They prefer to be left alone, and are very evasive if being searched for. They have been known to kill those on a greedy quest to claim their hidden treasures. It has been only recently xana started to interlace themselves into the Spanish magical society, and have already developed a reputation of being tricksters among them. In order to reproduce, they have been seen luring males back to their den where they are given a sweet pink drink tainted with Cupiditas. Xana are similar to the sirens in that she is notorious for a haunting song that can be heard echoing near her lair. Her song will fill the pure of heart with a feeling of glee and bliss; contrary to the incredible maddening anxiety it will provoke of those who are wicked and cruel. Wandlore Xana hair can be used as a core, though it isn't a very common choice for wandmakers, or easy to obtain. The hairs are very picky with the types of wood it is paired with, depending on the color of the hair. Blonde hair seems to pair best with vine, ivy, and reed whereas brunette hair does best with birch, alder, and elder. Since the hair is naturally curly, the core is often left this way when fused with the wood making wand lengths more on the short side. Some wandmakers risk straightening it for convenience, yet the hair is fine and can break easily. It has been noted straightened hair cores perform very poor magic that it has been banned in Spain to attempt the risky procedure, and heavily frowned upon throughout magical Europe. The longest recorded wand with both hair colors is eleven inches, where the shortest was nine-and-a-quarter inches. The wands tend to be light and thin, producing average magic ability depending on skill of the witch or wizard. It is rare to see a wizard possess a wand with xana hair core, since the creature is a female only species, the wands are naturally attracted to witches. It tends to perform its best casting healing or artistic spells. Many who have a natural gift in caring for others, or are often drawn to the medical field may have xana hair as their core. Those who love art and photography may also have xana hair core as its magic is great for creating portraits, developing photographs, even going so far as doing fairly well in architecture and tailoring. Potion Making It has been discovered in recent past that xana blood is a very useful potion ingredient in glamour potions and makeup. It is also a difficult ingredient to obtain, poachers (people who hunt and slaughter creatures illegally) are well known to peddle it to apothecary shops that won't ask questions. These stores are often located in shady wizarding communities such as Knockturn Alley, London or Obsidian District, Berlin. Xana blood is popular to be used in Cupiditas as an alternative, but with major side effects. It is noted these consist of: hair loss, loss of voice, and in some rare cases, the want to sleep in a full bathtub or large body of water, thus resulting in death. Appearance The Malfoy Secret --Mentioned only (Rated T: Violence, Language, Suggestive Scenes.) Note: If you use this content in a fanfic of yours, feel free to leave it here for promotional intentions. References Xana Reference 1 Xana Reference 2 Xana Reference 3 Creator's Signature -- Aya Diefair This content is officially signed and considered a finished page by its creator. Category:Creatures